Sibling Rivalry
by FireFriday
Summary: What would happen if Clark married Lois and they had two super-powered kids? And what if these kids got into a fight? Violence and property damage, that's what. AU if that means what I think it does. I haven't seen Smallville in a long time. Oneshot.


A/N Hello!!!! Sorry it's been so long, but well, I have a lot of excuses I could make up on the spot including (but not limited to) I've had a lot of changes in my life, my coloryful rainbow of inspiration went MIA, school kept me bust, and my favorite line from the BluesBrother; (Which I do not own) "I ran outta gas. I had a flat tire. I didn't have enough money for cab fare. My tux didn't come back from the cleaners. An old friend came in from outta town. Someone stole my car. There was an earthquake, a terrible flood, locust's. It wasn't my fault!!" So yeah, I could tell you a bunch of excuses, but I know that you really don't care about any of them. You just want to read the story. In fact, most of you probably won't even read the AN. Which, by the way, it took me FOREVER to figure out what that meant. So if anyone out there is as slow as me, it means Author's Note. It was really funny though, I had what my friend calls a stupid epiphany. Anway, that's a story for another time. On to the story!  
AN 2 Okay, I lied. Not onto the story. I'm sorry, but in all of my rambling, I forgot the real reason why I started an AN in the first place. This is my take on what would happen if Clark and Lois had two kids, a boy and a girl, and they both had Clark's powers. So obviously, Lois already knows about Clark. And this will be pretty AU cause I haven't seen Smallville for a long time.....

If you drove right up to the Kent Farm, you wouldn't expect anything out of the ordinary. It was just another farm in Kansas. However, this was not true. What made this farm so special, was that Superman lived here. Of course, no one knew. He lived here as Clark Kent, his secret identity, with his wife, Lois, and thier two children, Kal El and Shara El. The went by Karl and Shara. As every other day of the week, this day at the Kent Farm started with everyone up early. Karl and Shara had to go to school, and Clark and Lois had to go to work at the Daily Planet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Karl and Shara were glad to be back home after school. Shara sat down to eat a snack while doing her homework. Karl looked at the tortilla filled with cheese, and then at Shara. "You should really stop eating after school." He told her. She glared at him. "You're going to fat."  
"You're the one that's going to get fat, all you do is sit around playing video games." Shara remarked to him.  
"If you say so. Fatty." Karl said the last part under his breath. Thanks to her super hearing, Shara heard it. "What did you say?" She asked angrily.  
"Nothing. Tuby."  
Shara screamed with fustration. Then she picked up Karl's math textboook and slamed it into his head. It shatered to pieces.  
"HEY!!" Karl yelled. "DON'T HIT ME!! I WAS ONLY JOKING!!!" Then Karl picked up the chair next to him and threw it at Shara. Splinters coverd the floor. Shara used her heat vision on Karl, but he blocked it with his freeze breath. He ran outside with his superhuman speed. He grabed a big bolder and threw it and Shara. It did nothing to stop her. She ran to Metropolis with Karl right on her heels. She picked up the nearest stop sign and used it as a baseball bat to hit him. I molded around his shape. He grabed the fire hydrent next to him and slamed it one Shara's head. All it did was make her angrier. She hit him with a street light. He picked up a piece of steel from the local construction project and threw it at her. She broke through it. Then Shara picked up the globe from on top of the Dailt Planet and was about to hit Karl with it, but sudenly Superman flew out of the sky and grabbed it from his hand. He set it back down on the roof where it belonged.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!" He yelled. All would-be-witnesses ran away at the first sign of trouble. "He started it!" Shara yelled at the same time as Karl souted, "She started it!"  
"I DONT' CARE WHO STARTED IT!!!! YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFES!!!!!!!!"  
After that, Superman picked up both Shara and Karl and dropped them off at home. Then he went back to metropolis to try and clean it up a little. He failed. Epically. All of the time Superman was wondering why in the world he was cursed with having two super-powered kids that were nothing like him. At the farm, Shara and Karl were still arguing. "We wouldn't be in trouble if you hadn't hit me." Karl said. "you should learn to control your anger."  
Shara glared at him. If they weren't already grounded, she might have murdered him. Lois and Clark walked in right then. Lois went to put her brifcase on the table, but then she found the mess left over from their fight. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!?!?" she yelled. All three kyrptoinians ran away. Shara nad Karl could deal with the rath of Superman, but the rath of Lois? No one could withstand that.

The end. 


End file.
